


New Year's Kiss

by RachelCup



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Smut, Top!Liam, bottom!Louis, lilo, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelCup/pseuds/RachelCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne gets out of his mind drunk and accidentally kisses his band mate Louis at a New Year's Eve party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

Liam was drunk, no doubt about it. "You might want to slow down there,mate. It's not even eleven o'clock yet." Said Louis, trying to sound stern but the obvious amusement in his voice ruined it. 

"Hey, it's New Years Eve and I've got two kidneys. I have the god damned right to drink whatever I want." Liam said,slamming his drink down on the bar for emphasis. Louis laughed once again and shook his head. "Even with two kidneys, I just thought you'd maintain your old drinking habits."

"Well whoever said that old habits die hard was a lying son of bitch." Liam slurred out. "I like drunk you, makes you naughty." Louis said. The muddled part of Liam's mind tried to dissect if that was an innuendo or not. Living with four teenage boys, days were full of those, but Liam has received more and more from Louis. And oddly enough, he didn't mind it. 

The next hour or so was a blur, shot after shot with Louis and Liam never leaving each other. Somehow they managed up in a booth at the back of the bar. Their bodies were pressed together, ankle to shoulder. Liam was laughing hysterically at something Louis had said, both their stomachs cramping and tears forming in eyes from the laughter.

"Come on, it wasn't that funny now was it?" Louis asked while Liam tried to contain myself. A giggle passed his lips as an answer. "Aweh, you're so cute when you laugh Leeyum." He stretched out Liam's name, knowing that he was the only one aloud to call him that.

Another body slide into the booth beside Liam."There you lads are, been looking all over for ya." Said Niall, who was drunk but no way as drunk as the two boys. "It's almost midnight guys! You know what that means?" 

"Uh, it's the new year? Hence the term New Years Eve?" Louis said. "No mate, midnight means New Years kiss. Anyone on your mind?" Niall said, ignoring Louis' sarcasm and wriggled his eyebrows. 

Now Liam didn't know what possessed him to do this, but Liam turned his head towards Louis, looking down on his face. He could see the curve of Louis' cheek bones, his long eyelashes practically touching them as he blinked. Liam's eyes travelled down to Louis' lips, never noticing before how plump they were. 

"Not me. What about you Ni? Someone on your mind?" Louis spoke, breaking Liam out of his trance. He couldn't just stare at his best mate like that. "Well..." Niall trailed off, head turning to the middle of the bar. I followed Niall's eyes, seeing many people, but no one really stood out as Niall's type. But then I noticed Zayn standing at the edge of the crowd, his eyes flitting to Niall's every few seconds. 

"I knew you fancied him!" Liam exclaimed, punching Niall's shoulder in giddiness. "Say it any louder, would you!" Niall hissed. "You have to kiss him Ni! What's the worst that could happen?" 

"Don't worry, I'm going to." Niall stated and checked his watch. "Only two minutes to go, better get ready." He said and left the booth. "Does he have to prepare his lips or something?" Louis questioned. "Lip exercises?" Liam said, which sent the two into another fit of laughter. 

I guess the two minutes were up, because around them they heard people counting down. Louis joined into the chant, and Liam took the chance to stare at his bandmate once again. He was really too pretty, Liam thought. Pretty eyes. "Ten! Nine! Eight!" Shouted the crowd. Pretty hair. "Seven! Six! Five!"And those stupid pretty lips. 

And then the crowd shouted "ONE!" and people laughed and cheered and kissed. And Louis looked at Liam with all that prettiness, and then they're lips were pressed together.

Louis didn't respond at first, which drove Liam into a frenzy. Pushing his mouth harder against Louis, forcing his mouth open. But then something miraculous happened, Louis kissed back. 

There was no gentle, it was tongue and teeth and biting and hands were everywhere. Liam felt as if he was on fire, every sense heightened and the alcohol all out of his system, preferring to get drunk on Louis. Wanting to get addicted to the way Louis looked at him when he said, "let's get a room." 

They stumbled out of the booth and through the mess of people, holding hands to keep that fire burning. The two passed Niall and Zayn who were making out in the corner, and Harry was god know's where. But Liam couldn't care, because he had Louis and Louis had him and the mere thought of that made his dick twitch in his boxers. 

Liam's mind was a blur as they checked themselves in to the hotel above the bar, Liam could see only Louis and how hot he was in the tight jeans and sweater he had worn. Liam had used all his self control to not rip all the layers off right there in the elevator. 

But he managed to get into the room and barely had the door locked behind him before Louis had him pinned and wriggling on the wall. Louis ravaged Liam's lips and then quickly moving down Liam's neck, leaving opened mouth kisses on his birthmark Louis loved so much.

"Wanna get those clothes off,yeah?" Louis muttered breathlessly, pulling at Liam's shirt. The clothes were stripped off until only the too tight boxers remained, and they went back to kissing. Grinding hips and grinding mouths. Connected everywhere. 

Then Louis dropped to his knees gracefully in front of Liam's waist. Mouthing the outline of Liam's hard dick in his boxers. Louis pulled his boxers down and Liam hissed at the cold air that hit his cock. But then Louis' pretty lips on his tip spread a warmth all over Liam, like he had been injected with liquid fire that travelled through his veins. 

Liam felt like Louis had done this before, because no way could he fit Liam's dick in his mouth and bob up and down with the perfect amount of teeth and tongue for it to be Louis' first time giving head. 

Liam was thinking too much, so he let his head hit the back of the door and started moving his hips into Louis' mouth. And then Louis had to go and moan, like Liam fucking into his mouth was more for Louis' enjoyment then his. The vibrations almost sent Liam off the deep end, but Louis pulled away with an audible 'pop'.

Louis stood back up, attaching his lips once again to Liam's neck while removing his boxers at the same time. Liam felt like he should say something, slightly worried about the whole "who puts what where" action that was soon coming up. But he didn't worry for too long before Louis threw himself on the bed and begged for Liam to fuck him. 

Liam lowered himself over Louis, his still hard dick on Louis' thigh. He kissed Louis once again, knowing he'll never be able to get sick of the feeling of Louis' lips against his. Liam roamed his hands over the surprisingly curvy body beneath him. His hand gripped Louis' dick that was standing straight up, then went down to the back, fingers skimming over the bundle of nerves. 

"Stop. Teasing." Louis huffed, suppressing a moan. "Lube. We don't have any lube." Liam muttered. "Back pocket of my jeans. Hurry please." Liam wanted to ask Louis just why he had lube in his back pocket, but seeing Louis reach down to stroke his neglected dick made him mad with need and he knew that was a conversation for another time. 

"Don't touch yourself. Only I can do that." Liam snapped, climbing off the bed and hunting for Louis' jeans in the mess of clothes. Louis groaned but obeyed, removing his hand from his throbbing cock. 

Luckily Liam found the pocket of lube quickly, and was back hovering over Louis. He ripped open the packet and spilled the warm liquid over the crack of Louis' ass and on his fingers. 

Wasting no time, he stuck two fingers in and heard Louis moan. He moved his hand, stretching and scissoring Louis open. "Oh fuck! Right there right there." Louis squeaked out. Liam couldn't help marvel in how amazing Louis was while being fucked. 

Louis was usually so in control and and kept his composure, but as Liam fingered him he went absolutely nuts. Screaming out any thought he could and pushing his hips down on Liam's finger. 

"Please Li, need you. Need you to fuck me." Liam thought he'd never hear such dirty words come from such angelic lips. Liam complied, removing his fingers and slicking up his dick. 

The he pushed himself in Louis and felt like he was a firework that had just exploded. Snapping his hips in no rhythm, just drinking in the feeling of Louis' walls around him, so tight and so hot. 

"Can't last longer. You're too good at this." Louis said, voice cracked and wrecked. "Eyes on me Lou, wanna see you." Liam said, pushing his forehead against Louis', who complied and snapped his eyes opened. Liam had never seen a blue look so dark and blown out, filled with lust and need. Liam wanted Louis' eyes to look like that forever, because it was so hot and turned him on even more. 

"FUCK! God you feel so good. So perfect around me." Liam screamed, still looking into those blue eyes. Then Louis came unexpectedly with a cry of pleasure, hips spurring up and down. Making a mess of both the boys' chests. 

Liam didn't last long after that, hips stopping completely inside Louis, who's walls had clenched tighter around him. Waves of pleasure washed over him and he filled Louis with his cum until it was dripping out of him. 

Liam pulled out of Louis and plopped down beside Louis, too tired to clean up the sticky mess that stained the two boys. "Happy New Years Li." Louis said softly cuddling to Liam's side. "Happy New Year, Lou."

**Author's Note:**

> I simply wrote this because my friend wanted me to, but thought it'd be worth posting. Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
